


What Are You?

by Applesandbannas747



Series: Important Questions [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: Jesse gets his rightful revenge on his little brother.
Relationships: Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama
Series: Important Questions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792057
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64





	What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I posted a really short and silly fic for April Fools this year? Well, the joke was on me because [Abbyholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyholy/pseuds/Abbyholy) said something so funny to me that I couldn't resist writing an equally short and silly companion fic about it. So bravo for pranking me, my friend, I wrote this literally that night but it didn't fit into the schedule to post it right away. 
> 
> But prank'd again because we're breaking the schedule to post this _anyway_ whoops. anyway, enjoy <3

Jesse was over. Sibling bonding time was required now. After the scissors incident. But, really, Nick didn’t see how forcing him and Jesse in a room together for hours was meant to prevent more events like that from happening. Here there wasn’t even anyone to stop incidents like that from escalating. Unless Robert expected _Seiji_ to stop them from killing each other, which Nick thought was unlikely. It would solve a lot of Seiji’s problems if they did. Especially lately. Seiji had been weird lately. Avoiding Nick or going red at random times or snapping at him more than usual when he forgot about personal space.

“I’ll thank you to keep your dirty clothes on your side of the room,” Seiji said dryly, Nick’s sleepshirt bunched in his hand as he appeared around the curtain. Jesse didn’t even complain at the interruption to his story because he was too busy giving Nick an appalled look.

“You really are a slob,” he said. Nick elbowed him before standing up off his bed to grab the shirt from Seiji. And Seiji went red again, jerking his hand away as if Nick’s accidental touch had stung him. “Oh my god,” Jesse sounded gleeful and when Nick turned his head over his shoulder, Jesse looked it too. “You’ve figured it out, haven’t you?”

Nick was confused by the question. Which was fine because, apparently, it wasn’t even for him.

“No,” Seiji spat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But it was obvious that Seiji _did_ know.

“What’s he talking about?” Nick asked.

“Nick, you really are such an idiot about some things. Seiji’s figured out you want to bang him before you even figured it out! That’s brilliant. Seiji, good luck getting my dense brother to fuck you. I actually have plans with Gene so I’ll leave you to it.” With a horribly delighted grin, Jesse left the room. Seiji and Nick both stared after him in horror.

“Oh,” Nick said, breaking the quiet at last, “I know what this is. It’s revenge. Last month at the picnic, I kinda embarrassed Jesse in front of Eugene.”

“I know,” Seiji said, still flame-faced. “I overheard.”

“Yeah? Then you know why he’s trying to get back at me. But it wasn’t my fault, it was a dumb question.”

“I thought Jesse was being racist too,” Seiji admitted, which cheered Nick up.

“Right? Like, if someone asked me what I was, I’d assume they wanted to know my ancestry-dot-com report, not my position in bed.”

“I agree completely.”

They lapsed into awkward silence again.

“Anyway, that’s just Jesse getting his revenge by saying dumb shit like that.”

“Eugene also said that. After you left.”

“What?”

“About,” Seiji cleared his throat. “About you wanting to bang me.”

Nick was about to protest but the words died in his mouth.

“That’s why you’ve been acting so weird around me lately.”

Seiji tensed his shoulders in what could've been a shrug.

“Do you?”

“Do I…want to bang you?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t…I never really—I mean, I maybe thought about it like once or twice, but you’re just so—,” Nick cut off, as flushed as Seiji was now and desperately wishing Jesse had kept his stupid mouth shut. Or that Eugene had kept _his_ stupid mouth shut. “Would you mind?” Nick asked suddenly. “If I wanted to, would you hate that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe not.”

“Then maybe I do.”

Seiji _was_ attractive, and Nick did kind of like him. And the idea had never really occurred to him before that there were more feelings there he hadn’t bothered thinking about. But he kind of wanted to think about them now.

“Say,” Nick said, leaning into Seiji, “what are you?”

“Japanese-American,” Seiji said just before Nick kissed him.


End file.
